


Missed Connections

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma Swan doesn’t think she’ll ever see the handsome stranger she spilled coffee all over again.  Killian Jones doesn’t believe he’ll ever see the beautiful blonde who ruined his shirt.  So they couldn’t be more surprised when their paths keep crossing, only to find that something keeps standing in the way of them making a lasting connection.  But when you keep meeting the same person over and over again in a city of 8 million people, is it mere coincidence or fate?





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun AU I wanted to write. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Missed Connections: Part 1/1...

Emma Swan sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes at her best friend and roommate. "For the last time, I am not signing up for online dating," she said.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked. "I can't even tell you how many people I know who have found their significant other online, myself included. David is amazing."

"I'll admit you got lucky, but I've told you why not a thousand times. With my luck, I'll end up matched with an ax murderer."

"And who's to say you won't meet an ax murderer randomly? This is New York City, after all. You never know who you’ll bump into. At least these dating sites do background checks on their guys."

"And if I randomly meet a guy, I can run a background check too. I’m a bounty hunter. I have my ways."

"Suit yourself. Take your chances out in the world then," Mary Margaret said, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I will,” Emma said, standing up. “I've gotta run. I have a lead on a jumper. See you later."

Emma picked up her coffee and rushed towards the door. In her hurry, she didn't see the man walking in at the same time. They collided and the top of her coffee came flying off. The contents spilled all over his blue button down shirt. 

Emma's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, looking up at the man.

Her gaze met the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen on the most handsome face she had ever encountered. A grin spread across Killian Jones' face as he looked at the gorgeous woman before him. 

"It's okay, love. No harm done."

Emma shook her head and awkwardly tried to swipe at his shirt with the napkin she held in her other hand. She tried to ignore the feel of the hard muscles of his chest under her fingertips. 

"Definite harm done. Your shirt is ruined and this coffee is really hot. You might have suffered burns."

Killian smiled at her and touched her hand, stopping her movements. Emma felt goosebumps appear on her skin at his touch. Killian felt like a wave of electricity swept through him at the same moment.

"I assure you I'm fine, love."

Emma dug into her purse. "At least let me pay for your dry cleaning."

"That's really not necessary. I have at minimum five other blue shirts exactly like this at home. I can simply discard this one and I'll never even notice."

"Let me pay for a new shirt then. Maybe one in a different color," she offered, chuckling nervously.

Killian looked down at her coffee cup where the barista had scribbled her name. 

"Emma, is it?" She nodded. "Please don't give it a second thought. I'm fairly certain bumping into you is going to be the best part of my day."

Emma's mouth hung open for a long moment, as she got lost in the ocean that was his eyes. She finally dropped her gaze to the ground. 

"Okay, if you insist. Sorry again. Have a good day," she mumbled.

She brushed past him, as he watched her go. Killian sighed as he stared at the door long after she had left. He had never felt such an instant connection with anyone before. If only he had gotten more than her first name.

It wasn't until Emma was a block away that she realized she didn't even know his name. And despite feeling an instant attraction and connection to him, she now had no way of contacting him. 

...

Killian hopped aboard one of the boats he used for his harbor cruise business. His best friend and business partner’s eyes widened at his messy appearance. 

Robin gestured to his shirt. “What the devil happened to you?”

Killian glanced down at his shirt, his lips sliding into a small smile at the memory. “Oh, I had a bit of an accident.”

“Well, you should really be more careful. Now you only have a dozen blue button down shirts,” he said with a chuckle.

“Actually, I wasn’t the one at fault. A woman bumped into me on my way into that new coffee shop,” he said, his smile widening at the thought of her.

Robin eyed him for a moment. “Bloody hell, you like this woman.”

Killian shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t even know her.”

“Tell me you got her number,” Robin said.

“Just her first name. Emma.”

Robin sighed. “For such a good looking guy, you are dreadful at this dating thing. It’s been over a year since you and Milah broke up. Don’t you think it’s time to get back out there?”

“Perhaps,” Killian said.

Robin sighed heavily. “Well, you refuse to try online dating. You won’t let anyone set you up. You won’t date anyone you meet at a bar or club. You have a rule against dating anyone who uses our harbor cruises. I’m pretty sure that only leaves meeting someone randomly, Killian. And yet you didn’t even get her number.”

“It all happened so quickly. There wasn’t really an appropriate time to ask for her number.”

Robin’s eyes lit up. “Ah, but I think I know how you can seen this lass again.”

Killian’s eyebrows lifted. “How?”

“Well, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that people tend to frequent the same coffee places at generally the same time everyday. All you have to do is go there at the same time and you’re bound to run into her again eventually.”

Killian shook his head and chuckled. “Mate, I do believe what you’re describing is called stalking.”

“Nonsense. Do you want to meet this lass again or not?”

“Aye, but I’d prefer not to begin any potential relationship by being unduly creepy.”

Robin shrugged in defeat. “Suit yourself then. Take your chances on just randomly bumping into her again one day in a city of over 8 million people.” 

With that, Robin exited the boat. Killian sighed, as he swatted at his still damp shirt. Maybe Robin was right. 

…

A week passed and Killian couldn’t get Emma off his mind. He finally decided there was nothing wrong with going back to the same coffee shop at generally the same time and hoping to bump into her again. After all, Robin was right. That’s what people generally did with coffee places. Nothing creepy about that. 

So Killian did just that, heading there Monday morning at 8:30. He entered the shop and glanced around, hoping to lay eyes on her again, but she was nowhere in sight. He ordered his coffee and sat down at a table, discreetly keeping his eye on the door. He sat there for an hour, nursing his coffee, but he never saw Emma. He finally got up and left. 

Not to be discouraged, Killian did the same thing Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday with the same results. By Friday, he was completely discouraged and convinced he would never see the mystery woman again. He was also starting to feel like a stalker, so he decided it was time stop this foolishness. And if he was being honest with himself, the coffee wasn’t even very good.

…

Emma couldn’t get the mystery man out of her mind for the rest of the week. By the following Monday, she had decided to continue to frequent the new coffee shop at the same time everyday in hopes of running into him. But things did not go as planned.

On Monday, just as she was almost there, she got an urgent lead on a bail jumper. There was no time for coffee or to manufacture any second meeting with the gorgeous stranger who occupied her mind.

On Tuesday, her subway train broke down and she didn’t get there until nearly 10 o’clock.

On Wednesday, her alarm never went off and she overslept almost an hour.

On Thursday, she was a block away when she realized she had forgotten her wallet at home after switching purses. She had to go all the way back home and it was after 9:30 by the time she returned.

On Friday, she had grown discouraged and was convinced that meeting her mystery man again was just not in the cards. Still, she decided to give it one more try. Unfortunately, she was almost dressed when she began to feel nauseous and soon found herself bent over the toilet. Stomach bug. She spent the rest of the day in bed. 

Mary Margaret returned from her job teaching school around 4:30 and brought Emma some chicken soup.

“Here, maybe this will help.”

Emma smiled and sat up to eat the soup. It was the first thing she had eaten all day. 

“Thank you,” she said with a grateful smile.

“So,” Mary Margaret began, sitting on the edge of the bed, “what’s going on with you these last couple of weeks? You’ve seemed really preoccupied.”

Emma slipped the spoon between her lips and shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side. “Come on, Emma. I know you better than that. What’s going on?”

Emma allowed herself a small smile. “I met someone.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “What? Where? Who? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma gestured at her with her finger. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. The third degree.”

“Okay, sorry. So...what’s his name?”

Emma shrugged. “That’s the problem. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Remember when I bumped into that guy and spilled my coffee all over him at that new coffee shop?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Oh yeah, I remember being mortified for you.”

“Well, I...I can’t really explain it, but I just felt this instant connection to him. And I think he felt it too.”

“That’s great!”

“It is except I never got his name or his number. I have no way of contacting him. So, I decided to just go back to the coffee shop everyday around the same time, hoping to bump into him. I know, it sounds crazy.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Not at all. Nothing is too crazy in the pursuit of true love.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she held up her hand. “Whoa, slow down. Who said anything about love? I don’t even know his name.”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “I have a good feeling.”

“Well, I don’t because every attempt I made to get to the coffee shop this week was thwarted. Obviously, it’s just not meant to be.”

Mary Margaret arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. True love always finds a way.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Will you stop saying that?” she said, as she kicked her friend off the bed.

Mary Margaret laughed and held up her hands in defeat from the floor. “Fine, but eat up. Girls’ night tomorrow. You need your strength.”

…

Girls’ night always started with a plan and a then quickly went off the rails the more drinks they consumed. Mary Margaret, Emma, and their friends, Belle, and Regina had started with dinner, then drinks, and finally dancing. Belle, Emma, and Regina wanted to call it a night after the dancing, but Mary Margaret wasn’t ready for the night to end. The usually mild-mannered, in-control teacher was a completely different woman once she got a few drinks in her. 

“The night’s still young,” she said, spinning around on the sidewalk. 

Regina sighed. “It’s 1 a.m.”

“I’m exhausted,” Belle said, stifling a yawn.

“Let’s just call it a night,” Emma added.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Oh, come on. We haven’t been out in ages.” She paused for a long moment, then clapped her hands together. “I know! I’ve always wanted to do one of those harbor cruises at night. Let’s do that!”

Regina shook her head. “You’re kidding, right? They aren’t going to be running any harbor cruises at 1 o’clock in the morning.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes twinkled. “Well, then we can sneak onboard and take it out for a spin on our own.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “You must be mad!”

Emma shook her head. “Sorry, but committing a crime isn’t my idea of fun.”

“Party poopers,” Mary Margaret said with a pout.

Regina groaned and lifted her hand to hail a cab. “You can do whatever you want, but I’m going home.”

A cab pulled up to the curb and Regina jumped in. 

“Anyone care to join me?”

Belle nodded. “I will,” she said, climbing in.

Emma tried to push Mary Margaret toward the cab, but she wouldn’t budge. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Mary Margaret clenched her fists and shook her head like a defiant three year old. “No!”

She then sat herself down on the curb. Emma groaned and waved at Regina and Belle. “Go on without us.”

The cab pulled away and Emma turned back to look at Mary Margaret, only to find that she had abandoned her spot on the curb and was running down the sidewalk.

“Mary Margaret! Where are you going?!”

She chased after her friend, realizing that alcohol somehow made her freakishly fast. She followed her for blocks until she realized where she was heading: the harbor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she grumbled.

They finally reached the docks and Emma’s eyes widened as she saw Mary Margaret about to climb aboard a boat. She reached her just in time, grabbing her arm and pulling her back onto the dock.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she said.

“I told you! I want to go for a cruise!”

“First of all, this is not one of those harbor cruise boats. Those are farther down. This is a houseboat. It’s someone’s home,” she whispered harshly. 

“Well, then let’s go farther down,” she said, slurring her words and wobbling down the dock.

“Mary Margaret!” Emma said through clenched teeth, as she chased after her again. 

She reached her and grabbed her arm, but when Mary Margaret tried to pull away, they both lost their balance and fell into the water.

Killian had only been asleep for twenty minutes when he heard a splash come from the window beside his bed. He bolted up in bed and looked out the window. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of two women flailing about in the water. Killian jumped out of bed and ran outside. 

Emma and Mary Margaret were trying to swim to the dock but it wasn’t easy in their clothes and high heels. Suddenly, they saw a shadow above them and heard a voice. 

“Give me your hands,” he said. 

Emma looked up at the owner of the voice, her mouth dropping open in surprise at the face bathed in moonlight. 

“It’s you,” she whispered. 

Killian leaned forward, trying to make out the faces of the women in the dark. This time, it was his turn to be surprised. 

 

“Emma?” he said.

Emma smiled, happy and relieved that he remembered her, even in her current state. Killian leaned forward and extended his hands to the women. They slipped them in and he pulled them onto the dock. 

“Thank you,” Emma said, offering him a grateful smile. 

Mary Margaret wobbled a bit and then opened her mouth to thank Killian, but instead proceeded to vomit all over his bare feet. 

Killian’s eyes widened in horror. “Bloody hell,” he muttered. 

“Oh my God!” Emma said.

“Sorry,” Mary Margaret mumbled before passing out on the dock. 

Emma felt her face redden in embarrassment, as she stood dripping before the handsome stranger she thought she would never see again. 

“I am so sorry,” she said. 

Killian shrugged. “It’s okay, love. I run a harbor cruise out of here. As a captain, I tend to encounter quite a few passengers who get seasick. Unfortunately, it’s not the first time I’ve been vomited on and I doubt it will be the last.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Every time we meet I have to apologize for something,” she said.

Killian chuckled as he sat down on the dock and dropped his feet into the water to clean them of the vomit. Emma sat down beside him, as she heard Mary Margaret begin to snore. 

“Please forgive my friend. She’s not normally like this. She can’t really hold her alcohol.”

“I gathered as much.”

Emma tilted her head, admiring his handsome features in the moonlight. “What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Killian Jones,” he replied with a grin. 

“Well, Killian, who would have ever guessed our paths would cross again like this?”

He chuckled. “Certainly not me.” He paused for a long moment and met her eyes. “But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been hoping they would cross again.”

A smile lit up Emma’s face. “Me too.”

“Of course, I could have done without the vomit.”

Emma laughed and nodded. “I don’t blame you.”

Killian felt his cheeks redden. “I have a confession to make,” he said.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed. “Please don’t tell me you’re an ax murderer.”

Killian laughed. “Nothing that scandalous, love, I assure you.” He paused for a long moment. “I went back to the coffee shop for a week hoping to bump into you.”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “You did?”

“Aye.”

Emma smiled. “Well, I have a confession to make too then.”

“Ax murderer?”

Emma laughed and shook her head, as she felt her cheeks redden. “I tried to go back everyday for a week hoping to see you again too.”

Killian cocked his head to the side, a grin pulling at his lips at her admission. “But our paths never crossed.”

“That’s because I never made it there. Something prevented me every time I tried.” 

Killian smiled and nodded. “Well, obviously this is how we were meant to meet again.”

“Obviously,” she said.

Killian’s eyebrows raised and he held up a finger. “Give me a moment. I’ll be right back.”

He stood up and hurried back onto his houseboat. He returned a moment later holding his cell phone and sat back down beside her. He held the phone out to her. 

“Perhaps you could give me your number so we won’t have to hope we randomly meet again.”

Emma smiled and took his phone. “Sure,” she said, punching her number in. 

She handed the phone back to Killian and then he nodded at her. “Would you like me to put my number in your phone?”

Emma let out a breath as she held up her dripping purse and pulled out her ruined phone. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. I’ll get a new one in the morning.”

Killian laughed and held up his phone. “I suppose I’ll be the one contacting you then.”

Emma smiled and nodded, saying softly, “I look forward to it.”

Their gazes met and held for a long moment, the sound of Mary Margaret letting out a particularly loud snore snapping them out of the moment. 

Emma hooked her thumb behind her. “I should probably get her home.”

“Aye,” Killian said, as he stood up and then helped Emma to her feet. 

Emma woke Mary Margaret up and helped her stand. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“I’m not tired,” she muttered as she teetered back and forth.

Emma placed her arm around her shoulders to steady her. She then turned back to Killian. 

“Thank you. And sorry again.”

Killian smiled and nodded, as he watched them go. His eyes focused on Emma until she disappeared from view. He finally turned around to go back inside, when he slipped on the vomit that was still on the dock. He tried to catch himself, but it was of no use. He fell into the water.

“Bloody hell!” he yelled, as he treaded water and looked down at the now destroyed phone in his hand.

There went his only way of contacting Emma. And, to make matters worse, he still didn’t know her last name.

…

Emma had never been one to yearn or pine for a man. She never stared at her phone, endlessly waiting for a text or phone call. But things were different this time. Killian was different. So when a week passed without him contacting her, she couldn't help but feel hurt and confused. 

Mary Margaret watched as Emma discreetly checked her phone for the tenth time in an hour. 

"Why don't you just go see him?" she said. 

Emma's head whipped up. "What?"

"Killian. It's obvious that it's driving you crazy that he hasn't contacted you yet. You know where he lives. Just go see him."

"Are you crazy? I’m not about to show up at his house uninvited for a second time. After our first two meetings resulted in him being covered in coffee and vomit, he probably decided he didn't want to chance a third encounter."

"Emma, I don't remember much from that night, but I do remember the way he looked at you. I doubt he would let a little vomit deter him. Maybe he's just been busy or he didn't want to seem too eager."

Emma tried to shrug in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. "Whatever. The ball's in his court now."

...

Killian had been mentally berating himself for the last week. He had been lucky enough to meet the girl of his dreams for the second time. His possible soulmate and he had blown it. He figured he would never see her again. Lightning didn't strike three times. 

Robin rolled his eyes as he watched his friend stare blankly out at the water.

"Come on, mate. You've been like this all week."

Killian snapped free of his thoughts. "Like what?"

"Like a bloody zombie. There's no way to find her. You don't know her last name or phone number or what she does for a living. You need to let it go and move on."

Killian nodded. "You're right."

Robin's eyes widened. "What did you say?'

"I said you're right."

"Let it be noted that on this 15th day of July in the year 2017, Killian Jones admitted I was right about something."

Killian chuckled and shook his head. 

"I probably shouldn't push my luck, but my cousin is in town for the weekend. I know you detest being set up, but I think you two would really hit it off. What do you say to a date with her tonight?"

Killian paused for a long moment, Emma's face flashing before his eyes. He quickly shook his head free of the image and nodded.

"Okay."

Robin's eyes lit up. "It's a banner day indeed."

...

Work could always take Emma's mind off what was going on in her personal life. She used it as a distraction. But this time, her personal life was serving as the distraction. She couldn't concentrate on anything but Killian Jones. 

She groaned and rubbed at her temples, silently scolding herself. She picked up the file on her latest bail jumper and tried to focus on it.

Ron Derringer. 29. Arrested for selling fake works of art. Jumped bail yesterday. 

Most of the time, the people Emma had to chase down were thieves or involved with drugs. She didn't often encounter someone as cultured and refined as Ron Derringer. Her research revealed that he was an Ivy League graduate who owned his own art gallery. He loved to go to museums and the theater. He also loved to treat himself well and his gallery didn't support his lifestyle, so he started selling counterfeit pieces. He had managed to get away with it for a while. 

She wasn't surprised he had jumped bail. People like him thought they were above the law. Now it was just a matter of finding him. Emma would talk to family and friends and colleagues whenever she was looking for a bail jumper. She would scour their social media for clues. She even had ways of looking at their phone, credit card, and bank records. 

She looked at his credit card statements for the last few months. It was no wonder he felt the need to commit a crime. He had racked up thousands of dollars worth of debt. She scanned the charges, stopping at one made in February. Tickets to see Hamilton tonight. 

Emma knew he was an avid theatergoer and his social media revealed he was a huge Hamilton fan. She was willing to bet that nothing as silly as a warrant out for his arrest would stop him from going to the show. There was no way she thought he would let those tickets go to waste. 

She smiled to herself. She was going to Broadway tonight.

…

Killian stared at the woman before him as they ate dinner, not hearing a word she said. She was pretty and seemed smart and kind and interesting, but she wasn’t Emma. He didn’t feel that instant connection deep in his heart and soul. 

Sarah chuckled. “Isn’t that funny?”

Her words broke through and he snapped free of his thoughts, shaking his head. He nodded, laughing uncomfortably. “Aye, brilliant.”

The rest of the dinner continued on that way. Then they took a cab to the theater.

Sarah smiled excitedly. “I can’t believe Robin managed to get me tickets to see Hamilton! I’ve been dying to see it. Have you seen it yet?”

Killian shook his head. “No, but I’ve been meaning to.”

They headed inside and found their orchestra seats. Their tickets said seats 2 and 3. They had to crawl over a man sitting in the aisle seat who couldn’t be bothered to stand up. They settled in their seats and the show began soon after.

Just like at dinner, Killian had trouble concentrating on anything but Emma. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get her off his mind.

Emma entered the darkened theater. She had managed to slip in a side entrance that had been left ajar by some of the stagehands smoking outside. She had found out where Ron Derringer was seated and scanned the orchestra seats. She smiled as her eyes landed on his figure. She strode down the aisle as the audience focused on the singing on stage. Emma reached his seat and looked at his face, confirming that it was him. 

She was about to speak when she heard a voice. “Emma?”

Killian’s mouth hung open as he stared at Emma in shock. How was this possible? How was he encountering her for a third time in such a random way?

“Killian?” Emma said, her heart beating faster at the sight of him. 

“Do you mind?” Ron snapped, as Emma leaned over him toward Killian. 

Sarah looked from Emma to Killian. “Killian, do you know this woman?”

It was then that Emma noticed Sarah for the first time. Her eyes moved to the pretty brunette. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She turned to Killian. “I didn’t realize you were on a date.”

Killian swallowed roughly. “Uh, Sarah, this is Emma. We’ve bumped into each other a few times. Emma, Sarah is my best friend and business partner’s cousin. He set us up on this date tonight.”

“Miss, if you don’t move, I am calling security,” Ron stated sharply.

“What are you doing here?” Killian asked her.

Emma gestured to Ron. “I’m a bounty hunter. He skipped bail.”

Ron’s eyes widened in shock as he looked up at Emma.

Killian shook his head as he stared at her. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I waited for you to call,” she said softly, completely forgetting about Ron and Sarah.

Killian let out a sigh. “After you left, I slipped on the vomit on the dock and fell in the water. My phone was destroyed. I had no way of contacting you. I didn’t even know your last name.”

Emma smiled in relief. So he had wanted to see her again just as much she had wanted to see him. 

Sarah huffed, as she watched them staring at each other. “Excuse me, am I intruding on something.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Emma said. “I’m the one who’s-...”

Emma looked down at Ron’s now empty seat. He had used Emma’s preoccupation with Killian to slip out of the theater. 

“Damn it!” she screamed, earning her a chorus of shushes from the audience. “I need to find him!” she said to Killian.

“Emma!” he called, as he watched her race up the aisle. 

Killian stood, but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “You’re making a scene! Please tell me you aren’t going to leave me to run after some woman.”

Killian shook his head, letting out a deep breath. “She’s not just some woman. You don’t understand. Emma and I...we keep meeting and then something keeps getting in our way. I’ve never felt a connection with anyone like I felt with her. I’m sorry. You seem like a great woman, but I can’t lose her again.”

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut, knowing it would do no good. Killian jumped out of his seat and ran down the aisle.

Emma made it outside and stopped at the sidewalk. She looked to her right and then her left, but there was no sign of him. 

“Damn it,” she muttered.

“Emma,” Killian said, his hand at her arm. 

Emma slowly turned around to face him. “I lost him,” she said.

Killian smiled. “I’m just glad I didn’t lose you again.”

Emma sighed heavily and sat down on the curb. Killian took a spot next to her. 

“I figured after the whole vomiting thing, you changed your mind about seeing me again,” she said.

Killian shook his head. “On the contrary, I’ve wanted nothing more. The truth is, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since our first meeting.”

Emma smiled and met his eyes. “Me neither.”

“Emma, it can’t be mere coincidence that in a city of over 8 million people, we keep running into each other. Perhaps it’s fate.”

Emma’s lips turned downward. “Or maybe it’s just not meant to be since something keeps getting in our way.”

“I don’t believe that for a moment,” he said. 

Emma dropped her eyes. “It’s been awhile since I took a chance on a real relationship. My last boyfriend burned me pretty badly.”

Killian bobbed his head. “As did my last girlfriend. I too was wary of putting my heart on the line again, but I have never felt such an instant connection with anyone, Emma. I don’t want to wonder what could’ve been. Do you?”

Emma smiled and shook her head. “No.”

He lifted his eyebrows and grinned. “Now, Emma, what is your last name?”

Emma chuckled. “Swan. Emma Swan.”

He nodded his head. “It suits you.”

Emma pulled out her new phone as Killian did the same. “Put your number in,” she said, handing him the phone.

Killian handed her his and they both entered their phone numbers. They returned their phones, as Killian shook his head. 

“I’m not taking any chances this time. Emma Swan, will you go out with me?”

Emma smiled from ear to ear. “I would love to.”

“Let’s determine a day and time right now, so that nothing stands in our way this time,” he said.

“Okay,” Emma said.

“Have you ever been on a harbor cruise at night?” he asked.

Emma chuckled, remembering how Mary Margaret had tried to sneak onto one the second time they met. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, I happen to know a great captain who owns one and it just so happens he gives private cruises sometimes.”

“Is that right?”

“Aye,” he said, as he leaned toward her, his eyes moving to her lips. 

“So this captain...when might he be available to give such a cruise?”

“How does Friday at 8 sound?” he asked.

Emma nodded. “It sounds great. I’ll meet you there,” she said.

“I can hardly wait,” he replied.

…

Killian finished setting the candlelight dinner aboard the boat, smiling to himself at his handiwork. He glanced at his watch. Emma would be here any minute. He felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart beat more quickly at the thought of spending an uninterrupted evening with Emma. 

At 8 o’clock, he went to stand on the dock in front of the boat. 

Three hours earlier, Emma had chased a lead on a jumper to Staten Island. Unfortunately, she had gotten delayed and missed the next ferry. She looked at her watch and groaned. She was going to be late meeting Killian. 

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text: In Staten Island. Missed the ferry. Going to be late. Sorry!

A half hour passed and Killian kept checking his phone for any text or call from Emma. Nothing. Unbeknownst to Emma, when Killian had put his number in her phone, he had accidentally transposed the last two digits and so he had never received her text. 

When Emma didn’t receive a reply back, she thought he might be upset with her. She decided it would be best to call him and explain. She tapped his name and sighed when it went to voicemail. The generic voice prompted her to leave a message. 

“Killian, I sent you a text, but I don’t know if you’re upset with me and decided not to respond. I really want to be there with you tonight, but I was working in Staten Island and I missed the ferry back. I’m getting on the next one. I promise I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Emma finished leaving the message and then groaned as she noticed her battery life. Five minutes later, her phone died.

It was nearly nine o’clock now and Killian was certain that Emma had stood him up. If she had been held up in some way, then he knew she would have called or texted him. He decided to dial her number, hoping that perhaps something had happened outside her control that prevented her from contacting him. But her phone immediately went to voicemail. 

Killian’s heart sank. He knew it was possible that her phone had simply died, but he couldn’t help the nagging thoughts that she had simply changed her mind about pursuing a relationship with him. After all, she had told him she was scared to take a chance on love again. Maybe her fears reared their ugly head again and she didn’t have the nerve to face him. 

Killian finally made his way inside and walked to the table, blowing out the candles. He then moved to the steering wheel and started the engine. The water always helped calm him, helped take his mind off things. He was hoping it could help him take his mind off Emma Swan.

As he focused his gaze on the moonlight shining on the waves, he wondered if perhaps Emma was right. Perhaps they just weren’t meant to be.

…

It was far past 9 o’clock by the time Emma made it to the docks. She hadn’t even stopped home to change. She ran along the dock, looking for any sign of Killian. She finally came to a slot where she knew he parked one of his two boats used for his business. The slot was empty. 

Emma’s heart sank into her stomach as she realized he had given up waiting for her. He must have been so upset that no amount of excuses she could give in a text or a voicemail could make things better, she thought. Maybe she was right. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be.

Emma let out a breath, then turned back around and headed down the dock.

…

After that night, they were both certain that the other had a change of heart and convinced that all of their missed connections were a sign that they weren’t meant to be. Several months passed and they tried to forget about each other, but nothing seemed to work. Not a day passed that they didn’t think of the other. And, if they were being honest, there was a hope deep inside of them that someday, somehow, they would cross paths again. 

Mary Margaret sat down beside Emma on the couch. 

“I know you’re still thinking about Killian, but I think it’s time you let it go and got back out there.”

Emma nodded. “You’re right.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “I am?”

“Yes.”

Mary Margaret brought her hand up to Emma’s forehead. Emma lifted her eyes upward. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just checking to see if you have a fever.”

“Why?”

“Well, I figured only delirium brought on by a fever could make you say I was right.”

Emma chuckled and swatted her hand away. “No, you are right. Whatever I thought I could have had with Killian is over. It’s time to move on.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes lit up and she pulled out her phone. “I’m so glad to hear that because there’s a new dating app that I think would be perfect for you. Now before you say no, hear me out. It’s-...”

“Okay,” Emma said, cutting her off. 

Mary Margaret’s brow furrowed. “What did you say?”

“I said okay. I’ll try it.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “Oh, now I know you’re delirious.”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “How does the app work?”

“So it’s called Blind Fate and it’s based on your location. You put all of these things about yourself in and it matches you up with someone local. Then it sets a time, date, and public place for the date. They pick a place based on both of your likes and dislikes. Then you meet up at the designated place.”

“Wait, do we see a picture of each other, get names? Anything?”

“Nope, it’s a true blind date. This way, people won’t pass up someone perfect for them because they don’t look like a movie star or make six figures.”

“Okay, but then how will we know each other when we get to the assigned location?” 

Mary Margaret smiled. “That’s the best part. You both carry a Camellia flower, which means my destiny is in your hands.”

Emma fell her lips pull into a smile. “Okay, let’s do it,” she said. 

Mary Margaret clapped her hands excitedly.

…

Robin sat down beside Killian at the bar in the dining area of one of their boats.

“Don’t be upset,” he said.

Killian whipped his head toward him. “What the devil did you do?”

“I may have set up a profile for you on this new dating app.”

Killian’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell! What were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that you are my best friend and I want you to be happy. I know you believed that Emma was the key to that happiness, but it’s been months, Killian. Perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be. But that doesn’t mean you should stop trying to find love.”

Killian sighed and ran his hands down his face. He had been miserable these last few months and he didn’t want to feel that way anymore. Maybe Robin was right. 

“You didn’t have any right to sign me up without my permission, despite your good intentions, mate.”

“I am well aware of that. Would it help if I said you already have a match?”

Killian’s eyebrows lifted. “Okay, tell me about the app.”

A smile lit up Robin’s face. 

…

Emma made sure to arrive early, not wanting to risk being late. She stood outside Gianni’s, an Italian restaurant. Her stomach felt like it was doing flip flops and she kept brushing at invisible wrinkles on her red dress. She couldn’t help feeling a bit silly standing in front of a restaurant holding a single pink Camilia. Every man that walked by or approached the restaurant garnered her interest, as she searched their hands for a flower. 

Killian stared at the flower in his hands as he sat in a cab on the way to the restaurant. He felt his chest tighten with anxiety. He knew he was quite good at first impressions, a handsome face and charming personality being particularly nice assets. But he couldn’t help being nervous not knowing anything about this woman he was about to meet. 

Suddenly, the taxi came to an abrupt halt. Killian lifted his eyes and sighed at the gridlock in front of them. He glanced down at his watch. It was nearly 7 and he was still several blocks away. 

Emma glanced down at her watch. It was past 7 now and there was still no sign of her mystery man. She watched the time tick slowly away. It was almost 7:30 now. She sighed, beginning to think she had been stood up by her blind date.

Killian groaned. They had barely moved in 20 minutes. He finally jumped out of the cab and handed the cabbie some money. “Thanks. I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

It was a cool fall night and Killian could feel the chilly air fill his lungs as he hurried down the sidewalk. 

When the clock struck 7:30, Emma decided it was time to throw in the towel. With a heavy sigh, she turned to toss the flower in the trash. But just as she did, she felt a figure collide with her own.

“Apologies,” Killian said, head bent and panting from the brisk walk he’d made for several blocks.

Emma’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She lifted her gaze and met his own.

“Killian,” she breathed. 

“Emma,” he whispered. 

Killian’s eyes moved to the flower she held in her hand, as hers did the same. 

“You’re my blind date?” Emma asked, holding the flower up.

Killian felt a smile pull at his lips. “I suppose so.”

“So we were matched up then?” she said.

Killian’s smile widened. “Looks that way, love.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this.”

“Neither can I. I was convinced we weren’t meant to be after you stood me up on our date and never contacted me.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “I did contact you. I missed my ferry in Staten Island. I sent you a text and left you a voicemail.”

Killian felt the breath leave his lungs. She hadn’t stood him up. “I never got either.”

Emma quickly found his number in her phone and showed it to him. 

Killian shook his head. “I put it in wrong. I switched the last two numbers by accident.”

Emma sighed. “I can’t believe this. I thought you were upset with me.”

“And I thought you had decided we weren’t worth the risk.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, aren’t we a pair?”

Killian laughed and nodded. “A perfect pair, if this app is to be believed. This must be fate, love.”

Emma stepped forward, nearly closing the distance between them. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Killian.”

“Nor I you. Not a day has passed,” he said, settling his hands on her hips and pulling her body up against his.

Emma met his gaze. “I think there’s only one way we can be sure we’ll never miss each other again.”

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“We spend as little time apart as possible from now on,” she whispered, her lips nearing his.

Killian grinned, as his hands slid up her body and cupped her face, the flower falling to the ground in the process. 

“Aye, love, I couldn’t agree more.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the flower to fall from her hands, as his lips finally met hers. She cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss, as he pressed his body against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

After a few moments, they pulled back, but their foreheads remained touching. 

Killian brushed his thumb along her jaw. “8 million people in this city and four times our paths crossed. If that’s not fate, then I don’t know what is.”

Emma stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, as she nodded her head and kissed him again.

...THE END...  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider taking a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
